Virtual reality comprises computer-generated simulation of a 3D images or environment that can be interacted with in a seemingly real or physical way by a person using special electronic equipment, such as a helmet with a screen inside. The fields of virtual reality, augmented reality, and mixed reality have become very popular recently, with considerable interest in 360-degree virtual reality experiences. In this system, a 360-degree video is captured from a single location in space. A video is generated and provided to a user. Since what is seen is real, this is a significant step forward from a single viewpoint, as presented in today's video experience, in that it allows a first-level of interactivity—a 360-degree view. This provides 3 degrees of freedom (3DoF), namely one can rotate the view along any of the three axes, at one point. But the viewer is still stuck in one place. Similarly, video games offer full immersion (6DoF), but with modest realism. And in another dimension, CGI based films offer a very high level of realism—but tell a linear story, without any user control or navigability. Thus, conventional technology lacks the ability to offer a true 6DoF immersive experience.